scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lavender Teloiv
"If you want to talk, then lets talk. If you want to fight, then why in Balrof's name are you still talking?" Overview/ Description Lavender grew up near the lush forests of Arkhos among a simple farming family under the servitude of House Tyberon. For a majority of his childhood, he would often see his parents among the many peasant protests against the tyrannical nobles and at times he too would be among the discontent populace seeking fair treatment by those they served. Then one night in the cold frost of Rime, Lavender's small farming town was attacked by several Tyberon soldiers seeking to suppress rebellious peasants. All Lavender vaguely remembers of that night was the sound of the soldier's plate as they marched through the streets, the sound of doors crashing and people crying out. He remembers his mother handing him his father's steel sword and with tears in her eyes begged him to escape through the backdoor, the last thing he sees is his father throwing a torch on the house floor as soldiers rush in. Pure white snow of Rime falls amidst burning wood, and piles of burning corpses as he fled into the darkness of the nearby forests. Lavender was turning 18 years old that night. Lavender was alone, cold and hungry, he wandered the wild forests of Arkhos in the dead of winter. Teetering on the edge of frostbitten death and becoming a wolf's dinner, he slogged through 2 nights of what seemed like frozen Ruin until he came across a neighbouring town, seemingly untouched by the flames of Tyberon inquisition. To this day Lavender does not know how he survived those cold nights, divine protection? pure luck? Suprisingly, the townsfolk assumed the young Lavender was a grizzled mercenary, the dirt and grime accompanied by several wolf claw marks that only just started to heal, among other injuries he had sustained from surviving in the wilds, scratches, bruises and the like. Tired and still in shock from the events of just two nights prior Lavender decided that the only way to survive was to be a sellsword, he was well built and fit from his time working in the fields and his father taught him the basics of swordmanship back when his town would muster militias for their protests. Lavender only wished he didn't have to set off on his own under such circumstances but there was little to gain from dwelling on the past, he needed coin and food. Several helpful townsfolk directed Lavender to a nearby band of travelling traders from the Kraken Reach Isles, who willingly hired Lavender as part of their bodyguard where he learned more about the world particularly the different gods and during his time with these travelling traders he began to partially worship Rilean and not just Balrof whome he had grown up paying tribute to in the past with his father. Over the next few years Lavender would work as a mercenary for almost anyone, taking jobs that took him far from his homeland of Arkhos, he travelled to the coasts of the Kraken Reach Isles, the northern reaches of Vykland and the strange lands of Mureth. Working as bodyguard, simple hired muscle, bouncer, monster exterminator and at times was hired to dispose of certain individuals usually if the coin was good and the individual in question was reasonably nefarious. He wandered from group to group, from one mercenary band to the next, never seeming to stay in the one place for any lengthy period of time. Now a bit older but still relatively young, Lavender continues to find work across the different realms meeting new people and embarking from one adventure to the next. An endeavour that has taken him to the chaotic lands of the Weft. Personality Due to the traumatic events Lavender experienced when he was younger and the quick transition that was necessary in order to survive in the world, Lavender grew to have a fairly stoic and grim disposition. However, years on the road and travelling as a sellsword has exposed Lavender to many wonderous elements of the world, meeting all sorts of people and meeting many different races. Lavender unlike most arkhosians is completely comfortable being around more magical and less mundane characters such as elves, small folk, half breeds and even other more physically outlandish folk such as elementari. In fact, Lavender does not feel a strong connection to his homeland and certainly does not have any empathy for the House of Tyberon but still believes that the common folk of Arkhos should be free of the tyranny of the many noble houses that abuse their power. As a result of this, Lavender displays a certain jovial and more upbeat manner when among those he counts as friends, worthy company and/or honorable folk, yet during combat or when interacting with less desirable company he displays a more grim and dark persona, often being able to commit acts that would be extremely brutal or violent to those who have only seen Lavender in relaxed settings. His time as a mercenary has made him become fiercly loyal and protective of those he deems to be his close companions, Lavender is strangely enamoured by snow, particularly falling snow and is known to sometimes stare perhaps a bit too long into the flames of a warm hearth or campfire. To those he trusts or finds honorable he is often empathetic and is generally understanding towards even the most strangest of ideas or folk he comes across, displaying a slight candid interest rather than fearful caution. Even to those who have drawn his ire, Lavender will often be forgiving so long as he perceives the individual or party in question is honest and truly worthy of mercy and forgiveness displaying a "live and let live" kind of attitude in most situations. He does not shy away from situations that demand confrontation but is perfectly comfortable with letting others handle a situation, not everything has to be or should solved by his hand. Lavender's only regret is that he has never really settled into a group, a band of folk to truly call his family, years away from Arkhos has made Lavender forget much of his childhood and to this day is unable to recall the names of his mother and father, their faces or the name of the town he grew up in. Often going as his preferred alias "Ven" most who first meet Lavender might be put off by his rather grim demeanor (though in recent times this has become less so), those who get in his good graces however will find a man who can laugh and be merry with the very best of them. Quotes * "I used to be an adventurer like you, keep your boots dirty, and your blade clean." - Lavender to a travelling companion. * "Human, elf, dwarf, we're all the same in my book. Even elementari and cambians share a lot with most folk, in fact most folk would realise this if half of them even bothered to observe anything past skin level." ''- Lavender to a travelling companion * ''"Whats the difference between Light and Shadow? I don't know either." - Lavender to a guard in Tavern Town * "So long as the coin is good, I don't care about the rest" ''- Lavender during dealings with the Agrarian Brotherhood. '''Rumors '"If you're a friend of Lavender, he'll defend you with his life, draw his ire and you won't have a good time." - Source unknown Rumored to have massarced a bandit camp along the main road to the Weft, witnesses reported that the camp was completely covered in crimson red with several bodies strung up and hung with their weapons shoved down their mouths. Rumored to have been responsible for the murder of a travelling Arkhosian nobleman who was reportedly seen verbally and physically assaulting an elven child. Rumored to actually have affiliations with those of Shadow due to his often dark attire. Rumored to have physically assaulted a tavern guard by slapping said guard across the face with a brown leather glove. Rumored to have been hired by the Tavern Town blacksmith to murder a man who had wronged her for 5 geld. Rumored to have a weakness for those with red hair and horns. Rumored to actually hate violet and lavender flowers. Rumored to actually love violet and lavender flowers. Rumored to have killed a man for suggesting he wear purple in his garments. Rumored to have purple in his garments. Player Percival Relucio Jnr